


Судия

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Apocalypse, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм стал Люцифером и начал Апокалипсис. Но все пошло не совсем так, как он ожидал...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судия

Когда началась Последняя битва, Дин Винчестер погиб одним из первых. Сэм вообще не понимал, на что надеялся старший брат, принимая на себя командование армией людей. Что они могли противопоставить гигантским чудовищам, бесчисленное множество которых выползало из-под земли? Чем могли повредить гранаты, автоматы, пулеметы бронированным огнедышащим тварям размером с небоскреб? Разве что причинить небольшое неудобство - подобно комару, летающему над ухом. Бегемот только отмахнулся от огнемета - монстр даже не заметил, что одним движением уложил несколько сотен человек. Он спешил туда, где его гигантский собрат Левиафан учинял расправу над "добренькими".

Сэм довольно улыбнулся, наблюдая воссоединение старых антагонистов. Все шло по его плану. Через несколько минут из бездны должен явиться Багамут, чей вид в свое время поверг в обморок Христа на три дня. Он поставит жирную точку в этой идиотской эпопее борьбы добра со злом.

А пока... У Сэма было время посмотреть, что там с его отчаянным братиком, осмелившимся бросить ему вызов. Отряд демонов на гигантских скорпионах только что пронесся стеной по тому месту, где располагался штаб светлых сил. Предводитель армии ада, легко прыгая по словно перепаханной огромным плугом земле, быстро нашел человека, бывшего его братом. Тот, на которого возлагала надежду Пресвятая троица, лежал рядом с одним из земляных навалов, словно сломанная игрушка. Одного удара хвоста чудовищного скорпиона хватило, чтобы перечеркнуть все надежды.

Дин еще дышал - коротко, рвано. Но было видно, что жизнь покидает его, вместе с угасающим сознанием. Сэм старался не смотреть на грудную клетку брата, где кожу прорвали ребра, а кровь толчками выплескивалась наружу - с каждым ударом замедляющего биение сердца. Правая кисть была почти оторвана и держалась на связке сухожилий. Младший Винчестер поймал плывущий взгляд умирающего человека, и внезапно ощутил мертвую зону в месте, которое называлось его сердцем.  
Зная, что все уже бесполезно, Сэм стащил с себя рубашку и оторвал от нее рукав. Затем этим рукавом он попробовал перебинтовать руку Дина, пережав артерию над раной.

Брат внезапно посмотрел на него осмысленным, ясным взглядом, словно и не видел уже перед собой последнего тоннеля. У него почему-то задрожали губы. Затем он отвернулся - резко, как обиженный ребенок. Это движение отняло у него последние силы. Хрип дыхания прекратился. Все было кончено. И все-таки Сэму показалось, что губы Дина шевельнулись, произнеся что-то вроде "спасибо". Но ведь ничего подобного никак не могло произойти. Сэм встряхнул головой и пошел вперед, глядя, как тонны земли осыпаются в преисподнюю, слыша чудовищный рык, рвущий перепонки: библейский монстр готовился явить себя миру.

То, что произошло потом, было для Винчестера-младшего полнейшей неожиданностью. Слепящий свет заполнил все окружающее пространство, и, попадая под это сияние, чудовища послушно падали ниц и умирали - без всякого сопротивления. На мир снизошла божья благодать. Сладкоголосое ангельское пение показалось Сэму отвратным, оно словно надавило ему на плечи весом всего мира, глава демонической армии опустился на колени, зажал уши руками и начал кричать, пока от крика не взорвалась голова. 

*** 

Когда Сэм очнулся, он не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени. Также он не мог сказать, где он очутился. Армагеддон, как и намечалось, происходил в Израиле. А здешний пейзаж напоминал ему, скорее, Техас. Но каменистая пустыня с кактусами и низкорослыми пальмами не была, как полагается, безлюдной. Приподнявшись на локтях, Сэм смотрел на огромную толпу, вокруг которой ходили мрачные ангелы, отдавая распоряжения тоном эсэсовцев времен второй мировой войны. Винчестер-младший помотал головой. Внезапно высокая фигура, стоявшая неподалеку, зашевелилась и обернулась. Сэм узнал главного бунтаря в истории этого мира.

\- Ну что, дружище, нравится ли тебе это зрелище? - Люцифер, как всегда, был саркастичен. - Силы добра, по своему обычаю, даже не могут отпраздновать как следует свою победу. Добродетель пресна, - он вздохнул и пожал плечами.

\- Но почему они? - изумлению Сэма не было границ. - Мы ведь практически выиграли битву!

\- Мы не могли ее выиграть, - снисходительно улыбнулся Люцифер. - Ты что, не читал Откровение Иоанна Богослова? Там четко прописан весь сценарий. Силы Ада не могут победить. Провидение почему-то всегда четко придерживается этой книжки. Сейчас нам предстоит Страшный суд. Успокойся, в преисподней тебя ждет знакомая компания.

\- Тогда зачем... зачем нужно было затевать все это? Все то, что было... - Винчестер опять удивился - на этот раз собственному равнодушию при мысли обо всех жертвах, через которые он перешагнул.

\- Иногда, знаешь ли, даже в аду становится скучно, - Люцифер театрально зевнул. - Мы с тобой сможем это обсудить еще сотни и сотни раз. Пока подойдет наша очередь предстать перед Судией. 

И ничего не понимающий Сэм поплелся за Люцифером, как за обычным человеком, чтобы присоединиться к людской толпе. Ангелы и прочие представители небесного сословия толпились по обе стороны очереди. Ряды людей уходили за линию горизонта, и Сэм усмехнулся, подумав о том, что теперь ему предстоит провести целую вечность в очереди. Однако после Армагеддона время приобрело очень странные свойства. Да, Сэм вел длительные беседы с Люцифером о смысле жизни, и в то же время ему показалось, что на Голгофе он оказался через несколько минут после пробуждения. Один из мрачных ангелов провозгласил чье-то имя, и человек, стоявший перед Сэмом Винчестером, вздрогнул и пошел вперед. А Сэм получил возможность узреть Судию. 

Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно - благообразного старца с длинной бородой, румяного юнца с крылышками, бледную девицу непорочного вида... но только не собственного брата. Дин Винчестер стоял рядом со старинными весами с чашами и смотрел на толпу слепыми глазами без зрачков. Он был в той же клетчатой рубахе, что и во время боя, но она не закрывала развороченную грудную клетку.

И впервые Сэму Винчестеру стало страшно так, что кровь словно заледенела в его теле. Он попятился.

\- Что все это значит? - прошептал он, губы отказывались ему повиноваться. - Что, бля, все это значит? Это мой индивидуальный ад?

Стоявший сзади демон раздраженно толкнул его вперед.

\- Бог выбрал судью, - пожал плечами Люцифер. - Это его право. Он выбрал самого неподкупного, зоркого, того, кто сумеет отличить гнев и злобу, лесть и искренность, боль и фальшь... На правую чашу он положит свидетельства твоих добрых дел, на левую - злых. Если перевесит последняя - мы с тобой будем видеться постоянно.

Когда ангел произнес имя Сэма, судья не вздрогнул, и ни одним движением не показал, что ему как-то знаком подошедший человек. Он взял услужливо протянутые ангелами свитки и положил их на весы. 

Сэм криво усмехнулся. Правая чаша весов так высоко взлетела вверх, что у него не было никаких шансов. Моментально его лицо словно обожгло дыханием преисподней, и он услышал отдаленный вой адских псов. Сэм обреченно подумал, что близкое знакомство с Люцифером все равно не даст ему бонусов в будущем. Но от мрачных мыслей его отвлек отчетливый стон, который издал Судья, в прошлом - Дин Винчестер. Из его пустых глаз внезапно заструились ручейки крови, похожие на слезы. Он схватился за грудь, словно что-то жгло его под рваной рубашкой. Дин согнулся, а когда разогнулся, то держал в руке странную вещь. Это был оторванный рукав рубашки - грязный, окровавленный, дурно пахнущий. Он бросил его на правую сторону весов - и чаша неожиданно упала вниз, как будто ее притянуло к земле. Сэм отчетливо услышал сзади пораженный вздох Люцифера. Рассерженно закричали ангелы, суматоха воцарилась среди херувимов. Затянувшееся черными тучами небо вдруг просветлело. 

А Сэм стоял молча и глядел на своего брата, у которого почему-то опять дрожали губы.


End file.
